Camus
Camus (oryg. Aquarius no Camus, czyt. Kami) - postać z Rycerzy Zodiaku. Jest Złotym Rycerzem Wodnika, a także nauczycielem Mistrza Kryształu (anime), Isaaca i Hyogi (cała manga i anime seria Hades). W mandze Camus jest ukazany z czerwonymi włosami, a w anime z niebieskimi. Z kolei w serii Hades, gdy został wskrzeszony miał włosy turkusowe. Dane * Wiek: 20 lat * Wzrost: 1.84 m * Waga: 76 kg * Grupa krwi: A * Dzień urodzenia: 7 lutego * Miejsce urodzenia: Francja * Miejsce treningu: Syberia Ataki * Diamond Dust (Diamentowy Pył): kiedy Hyoga użył tej techniki, aby zaatakować Camusa ten zablokował go jedną ręką i przypomniał Hyodze, że to właśnie on jest twórcą tej techniki. Odbił atak w stronę Hyogi, ale z o wiele większą siłą. * Freezing Bomb (Zamrażająca Bomba): coś podobnego do wystrzału lodowej kuli. Camus użył tego ataku w czasie walki ze Złotym Rycerzem Panny Shaką. * Freezing Coffin (Lodowa Trumna): Camus wykorzystał tą technikę, aby zamrozić Hyogę w trakcie walki w Domu Wagi. Twierdził, że nawet wszyscy Złoci Rycerze razem nie rozbili by tej trumny. Hyoga został uwolniony, kiedy Shiryu zniszczył Lodową Trumnę używając jednej z broni Złotej Zbroi Wagi. * Aurora Execution (Spełnienie Poranka): najsławniejsza i najsilniejsza technika Camusa. Camus twierdził, że ma ona możliwość zamrożenia wszystkiego, przy czym miała osiągać temperaturę zera bezwzględnego, czyli -273,15 °C. Historia Trening na Syberii Chociaż był jednym ze Złotych Rycerzy, strażnikiem Domu Wodnika, Camus spędził większość swojego życia w tundrze wschodniej Syberii. W ciągu tych lat trenował chłopca o imieniu Issac, aby został rycerzem. Jakiś czas później przyjął drugiego ucznia, Hyoge. Kiedy Hyoga przybył na Syberie, Camus spytał go, dlaczego chce zostać Rycerzem. Hyoga odpowiedział, że kiedy stanie się dojść silny, żeby rozbić kilku metrową warstwę lodu, wydobędzie ciało swej matki, która spoczywała na dnie mroźnych mórz Syberii, na zatopionym okręcie. Camus powiedział mu, że zgubi siebie, jeśli będzie walczył z takich powodów. Mistrz wskazał mu odległą górę lodową, po czym powiedział Hyodze, że musi być tak twardy i bezuczuciowy jak wieczne lody Syberii, tylko wtedy zostanie silnym Rycerzem. W czasie swojego treningu Hyoga zawsze szanował i traktował Camusa jak ojca. Kiedy Camusa wezwały do Sanktuarium ważne sprawy, Hyodze udało się przebić lód nad statkiem gdzie była jego matka i popłynął, żeby ją znaleźć. Jego przyjaciel z treningu, Issac, wiedząc o bardzo silnych prądach morskich na tych terenach Syberii był w szoku i wskoczył do morza, aby go ratować. Ratuje on Hyogę kosztem swojego oka, a później i życia. Jednakże według anime, Camus wytrenował Mistrza Kryształu, który z kolei był mistrzem Hyogi. Później Mistrz Kryształu zahipnotyzowany przez Wielkiego Mistrza wyrusza, by wprowadzić terror na Syberii i zabić swojego ucznia. Jednakże ginie on. Walka ucznia z mistrzem w Świątyni Po tym jak Wielki Mistrz wezwał wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy do powrotu do Świątyni, Camus wrócił do Grecji. Kiedy Hyoga walczył z iluzją Rycerza Bliźniąt w Domu Bliźniąt, padł ofiarą techniki Inny Wymiar. Kiedy się obudził spostrzegł, że jest w Domu Wagi, wraz z Camusem. Zażądał on od niego, żeby albo wycofał się z walki, albo go zabił. Nie przyjmował tłumaczenia Hyogi, że Wielki Mistrz jest oszustem. W końcu, kiedy Camus spostrzegł, że Hyoga nie chce z nim walczyć zesłał statek, na którym było ciało matki Hyogi w najgłębszą część morza. Mistrz spytany o powody takich działań odpowiedział swemu uczniowi, że przywiązanie jakim Hyoga obdarzył swoją matkę jest jego słabością, więc zatopił okręt, aby Rycerz Łabędzia nie mógł już nigdy jej zobaczyć. Emocje i miłość Hyogi związane z matką uniemożliwiały mu odkrycie w sobie siódmego zmysłu - klucza do wyrównanej walki ze Złotymi Rycerzami. Serce Hyogi było przepełnione miłością i nienawiścią z powodu straty matki, straty którą spowodował jego mistrz. Dwójka zaczęła ze sobą walczyć, ale Hyoga nie mógł się równać z niesamowitą energią Cosmo i mistrzowskim władaniem lodu swego mistrza. Zasmucony stratą matki, przytłoczony swoimi uczuciami Rycerz Łabędzia upadł na kolana, rozpaczając nad swoim obecnym stanem. Widząc, że Hyoga nie jest w stanie walczyć przeciwko Złotym Rycerzom - Camus decyduje się wykończyć swojego ucznia używając Aurora Execution, swojego najsilniejszego ataku. Hyoga został pokonany, ale zanim Camus odszedł zdecydował się zamrozić ciało Hyogi tworząc mu Lodową Trumnę, której jak powiedział, żaden Złoty Rycerz nie byłby w stanie rozbić. Rozpaczając nad tragicznym wynikiem walki Camus prosi o przebaczenie za to co zrobił, ale to było dla dobra jego ucznia. Rycerz Łabędzia nie mógł się równać z innymi Złotymi Rycerzami, którzy byli równie silni jak Camus. Kiedy Hyoga został uwolniony z Lodowej Trumny przez Shiryu, który użył miecza ze Zbroi Wagi, stanął do walki z następnym przeciwnikiem w Świątyni: Milo - Rycerzowi Skorpiona. Hyoga przegrywał walkę, będąc kompletnie obezwładniony techniką Scarlet Needle. Milo powiedział mu, że Camus zamroził go w trumnie, ponieważ nie chciał żeby Hyoga zginął oraz, żeby się obudził za kilkaset lat. Milo mówi Rycerzowi Łabędzia, aby odszedł oraz, że go nie zabije - z szacunku dla Rycerza Wodnika - jego życzeniem było, aby Hyoga został oszczędzony. Hyoga myśląc o swoich treningach z Camusem, powiedział Rycerzowi Skorpiona, że będzie walczył, tak jak go uczył mistrz. Powiedział o poświęceniach jakie jego przyjaciele zrobili dla niego i Ateny, i że się nie podda. Milo powiedział Camusowi, który oglądał walkę z Domu Wodnika, że nie okaże Hyodze żadnej litości, jako dowód uznania dla niego jako prawdziwego wojownika i jako dowód na to, że jest prawdziwym Rycerzem. Po tym jak Hyodze udało się pokonać Mila, ten wyleczył go z ran od jego ataku Scarlet Needles i pozwolił Hyodze przejść przez Dom Skorpiona. Hyoga w końcu przybył do Domu Wodnika, żeby ponownie zmierzyć się ze swoim mistrzem w walce. Camus powiedział mu, że zamrożenie go było błędem i tym razem nie okaże mu żadnej litości. Łatwo dawał sobie radę z Hyogą, aż do momentu gdy jego atak zamroził jego Zbroje z Brązu, całkowicie ją niszcząc. Hyodze udało się rozbudzić w sobie siódmy zmysł i zaatakował Camusa, co pozwoliło mu zamrozić lewy naramiennik mistrza. Camus stwierdził, że Hyodze udało się osiągnąć temperaturę Zera Bezwzględnego. Ale nie mógł zostać pokonany żadnym atakiem, które wykorzystywał Hyoga, ponieważ to on go ich nauczył. Camus przeżył prawdziwy szok, kiedy spostrzegł, że Hyoga przygotowywał się do ataku Aurora Execution, który był jego najsilniejszym atakiem. Zakpił sobie z Rycerza z Brązu mówiąc, że ten atak będzie jego ostatnią próbą pokonania go przed śmiercią. Camus jak i Hyoga wykorzystali ten atak, całkowicie zamrażając Dom Wodnika i okolice. Siła ataku była tak duża, że nad Sanktuarium zaczął padać śnieg. Gdy stali tak zamrożeni, uczeń i mistrz, Camus powiedział, że cieszy się z tego, iż Hyodze udało się osiągnąć tak wielką siłę oraz, że udało mu się wykorzystać siódmy zmysł, ponieważ wierzył w siebie, Atenę i przyjaciół. Camus chciał pozwolić Hyodze iść dalej, ale ze łzami w oczach stwierdził, że nie ma takiej mocy. Mając na wpół zamarznięte ciało Rycerz Wodnika umarł padając na ziemię. Hyoga płakał z powodu śmierci swego mistrza, który przed śmiercią nauczył go jak osiągnąć temperaturę Zera Bezwzględnego i używania siódmego zmysłu za cenę własnego życia. Zanim upadł na ziemię, śmiertelnie ranny Hyoga podziękował Camusowi za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił. Walka w Królestwie Posejdona Później w Świętej Wojnie przeciwko Posejdonowi, duch Camusa wysłał swoją zbroję Rycerzowi Łabędzia, by wesprzeć Hyogę w walce przeciwko władcy mórz, podobnie jak Złota Zbroja Strzelca wyruszała nie raz prowadzona przez Aiolosa, aby pomóc Seiyi. Mu powiedział, że Camus i Aiolos pilnowali Rycerzy z Brązu i w ten sposób dziękowali Rycerzom z Brązu za reprezentowanie Złotych Rycerzy w walce przeciwko władcy mórz. Seria Hades thumb|right|300px|Camus, jako Spectran. Camus został wskrzeszony przez Hadesa i poprowadzony przez Shiona, w czasie ataku na Sanktuarium razem z Sagą i Shurą. Trio walczyło z Mu, pokonało go i udało im się dotrzeć aż do Domu Raka, gdzie zostali zatrzymani przez iluzję Shaki. Zaniepokojony wysłaniem byłych Złotych Rycerzy do ataku na Sanktuarium, jeden z przywódców Spectran Radamantis Wyvern postanowił wysłać kilku Spectran, aby ich pilnowali i ostrzegli, gdyby ci zawiedli albo go zdradzili. Gdyby doszło do zdrady, Spectranie mieli wyeliminować ludzi Shiona i Złotych Rycerzy. Wątpliwości Radamantisa okazały się słuszne, gdy wyszło na jaw, że byli Złoci Rycerze zabili kilku Spektran, którzy podążali ich śladem. Po zabiciu Spectran przebrali się w ich zbroje, aby iść dalej. Po tym jak dotarli do Domu Panny i zranili Shakę, ten zrozumiał, że są to byli Złoci Rycerze w przebraniu. Shaka zabił resztę Spektran i zaprosił trio Sagi do ogrodów Domu Panny. Zdecydował, że to będzie miejsce, w którym zginie i zaatakował ich atakiem Skarbem Niebios, pozbawiając ich kilku zmysłów. W trakcie pozbawiania ich zmysłów Shaka powiedział Sadze, że aby go pokonać muszą wykorzystać zakazany przez Atenę atak: Athena Exclamation. Trójka Rycerzy wahała się, ale szybko tracili zmysły i pomimo swoich wątpliwości zdecydowali się użyć tego ataku. Byli zszokowani i smutni, gdy zrozumieli, że zabili Shakę, ponieważ nadal byli po stronie Ateny. Gdy Mu, Aiolia i Milo dotarli do Domu Panny przeżyli szok. Pomimo utraty zmysłów i odniesionych ran trio Sagi zaatakowali ich, wykorzystując kolejny raz Athena Exclamation. Aby odeprzeć ten atak Mu, Aiolia i Milo wykorzystali własny atak Athena Exclamation. Połączone ataki zostały przekierowane przez Shiryu (w anime przez połączone siły wszystkich czterech Rycerzy z Brązu). Atena dowiedziawszy się o tym, co zaszło, odkryła ich prawdziwy plan i wezwała obie grupy Rycerzy do siebie. Na ich oczach popełniła samobójstwo, wykorzystując do tego Złoty Sztylet, którym przed laty chciał ją zabić Saga. Po powrocie do Zamku Heinsteinów z krwią Ateny, trio Sagi twierdziło, że udało im się zamordować Atenę. Jednak szybko zaatakowali Pandorę Heinstein biorąc ją jako zakładniczkę i żądając od niej, aby zabrała ich do Hadesa, którego chcieli zabić. Camus zamraża jednego ze Spectran, który chciał im w tym przeszkodzić. Ale Pandora przypomniała im, że ich nowe ciała są darem od Hadesa, które zostały im dane tylko na 12 godzin. Gdy odsłonięto kurtyny okazało się, że ich czas już się kończy. Trójka Rycerzy upadła na podłogę. Jednak zanim trio ponownie zmieniło się w proch, do zamku dotarli Rycerze z Brązu i Hyoga mógł raz jeszcze spotkać się ze swoim mistrzem przed śmiercią. Camus powiedział Hyodze, że pozostał wiernym Rycerzem Ateny, i że nawet dar tymczasowego życia nie przekonał go do przejścia na stronę Hadesa. W tej smutnej chwili, Camus razem z Sagą i Shurą zmienili się w proch, ale przed śmiercią, umierający Złoci Rycerze prosili Rycerzy z Brązu o jedną rzecz: aby bronili boginię Atenę i pokonali Hadesa. Pod koniec serii Hades, Camus dołączył do pozostałych Złotych Rycerzy pod Ścianą Płaczu, gdzie wszyscy połączyli swoje siły, żeby zniszczyć Ścianę Płaczu i otworzyć Rycerzom z Brązu drogę do Elizjum. Po wykonaniu tego zadania jego duch i kosmos znikły, zostawiając Złotą Zbroję Wodnika unoszącą się razem z innymi Złotymi Zbrojami. Megumu Okady Episode G Camus pojawia się w mandze "Megumu Okady Episode G". Został tu ukazany jako bardzo honorowy Rycerz, który wielokrotnie bronił wojowników Sanktuarium. Walczył z jednym z Tytanów, Okeanosem. Przedstawia tu swoje przekonania, mówiąc Tytanowi, że jeśli tacy bogowie jak on mają prawo, żeby bawić się ludzkim życiem to ludzie mają prawo decydować w kogo chcą wierzyć. Powiedział, że bogowie tacy jak tytani, którzy nie pojęli wartości życia, nie mogą w pełni docenić śmiertelności, którą zdobyli i nie zasługują na to, żeby ich czcić. Kategoria:Złoci Rycerze Kategoria:Spectranie